lostsynthfandomcom-20200214-history
Balloon Fighter
Balloon Fighter is the protagonist of Balloon Fight and tries to fly around the area while popping enemy’s balloons. He does this by ramming into them and causing them to fall down. This will cause them to open a parachute to safely land and begin pumping their balloons. Running into them again defeats the enemy and once all enemies are gone, he can continue to the next round. Balloon Fighter has superiority in the air as he is more floater than the other characters. Back in Smash Bros. NES, he was considerably more floaty and was allowed to freely move about the stage while in the air. This was scrapped in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and, instead, was made to be able to float but still fairly grounded. His attacks are the strongest in the air. He can use his Pump special to pump up to two balloons to keep himself floating in the air. He can use these balloons to fight against opponent but they can be popped which deals extra damage but will cause Balloon Fighter to descend or fall to the ground. His balloons greatly influence how he moves about in the air so they are important to protect. Balloon Fighter will become lighter after inflating a balloon and will begin levitating after two. He can boost himself slightly into the air by jumping but he lacks a second jump due to the fact his up special covers quite the distance. He is easier to be launched when he has two balloons active making him a little vulnerable during this time. In addition, while levitating, he has more vertical height while attacking. Despite the fact he is levitating while he has two balloons active, he is technically considered grounded and he possesses all of the grounded basic attacks such as tilts, smashes, and the dash attack. However. performing them while airborne does deal more damage than the grounded versions. : His opponents are all characters who are able to fly in the air. In addition, there always five of them which mimics the five opponents fought in Balloon Fight. Balloon Fighter tried to escape using his balloons but was evaporated while on take off. He is later rescued and revived by Olimar in a Carnival and together, they head off into Skyworld to unite with Pit and Dark Pit. He later joins Villager and together they join the rest of the cast in the final battles. |-|Moveset= |-|Misc. Info= |-|Palette Swap= bfdefault|Default (Red) - Default bf2|Blue- 2P palette swap from Balloon Fighter. bf3|Red - Based on original DK. dk4|Blue - Based on his alt color in Donkey Kong 64 multiplayer mode. bf5|Cyan - Based on Balloon Fight NES Classics E-Reader bf6|Green - Based off the colors of the Beak Men. bf7|Yellow - Based off the colors of the Beak Men. bf8|Purple - Based off the colors of the Beak Men. bf9|White - Based off the colors of the Beak Men. bg10|Orange - Colors are based off the fish. bf11|Pink - Based off of Alice from Balloon Kid artwork. bf12|Gray - Based off of the Balloon Kid Alice sprite. bf12|Black - bf14|Light Green - Based off of Tingle bf15|Aqua - Based on the Balloon Trip logo on Nintendo Land bf16|Teal - Based off Game & Watch cover for Balloon Fight |-|Trailer=[[File: |}